1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device for use in a camera for displaying therein information from a flash device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is already known a camera having a display element such as a light-emitting diode and capable of indicating therein the charged or operable state of a flash device in response to a current supplied to said element from said flash device when the main capacitor thereof has been charged. Also the U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,933 discloses a display device in which an alarm is given by a different display mode of the display element in case the photographing conditions of the camera are inadequate for flash photographing, for example if the shutter speed is not synchronizable with the light from the flash device or if the diaphragm aperture is inadequately selected. However, since such change of display mode is achieved by the battery in the camera, the above-mentioned alarm display cannot be given if the battery in the camera is exhausted or if the camera is not loaded with the battery.